Árbol/Leyendas
thumb|right|250px|[[Árbol wroshyr/Leyendas|Árboles wroshyr en Kashyyyk.]] Un árbol era un tipo de planta. Grandes cantidades de árboles formaban bosques y selvas en muchos mundos arbóreos en toda la galaxia. Los árboles eran una fuente de madera, y a menudo estaban cubiertos de corteza protectora,''The Last Jedi'', p. 21 los cuales podían ser extraídas para diversos usos por varios individuos. Algunos árboles, como los veshok de Mandalore, producían madera resistente y duradera, mientras que los wroshyr del planeta natal de los wookiee, Kashyyyk, eran conocidos por crecer a inmensos tamaños. Los árboles extraños eran un tipo que se podía encontrar en varios planetas. Los árboles eran una fuente de carbono, particularmente el árbol retorcido nativo de Zaloriis.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Los árboles generalmente estaban profundamente arraigados al suelo, y estaban firmemente conectados a la naturaleza, sin embargo, se inclinaban y se movían ante los impulsos del viento y el clima.''The Last Jedi'', p. 20 Si bien los árboles más grandes podían resistir ataques externos, eran susceptibles a pudrirse desde adentro.''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela Las especies arbóreas vivían entre bosques y árboles y estaban especialmente adaptadas a la vida arbórea.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, p. xii Especies notables de árboles *Los pinos eran un tipo de árbol encontrado en planetas como Naboo, Krant y Endor.How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend *Los árboles Wroshyr de Kashyyyk crecieron a tamaños enormes, y cubrieron grandes porciones del planeta natal de los wookiee debido a la terraformación realizada por los antiguos rakata. Era muy común que los wookiees hicieran sus hogares y otras viviendas en las ramas y copas de los árboles wroshyr.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República *Los árboles veshok eran nativos del planeta Mandalore; aunque crecían lentamente,Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio los árboles veshok cubrían gran parte del hemisferio norte de Mandalore.Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel *Los árboles Galek eran otro árbol originario de Mandalore. Estos árboles de hojas plateadas eran capaces de vivir durante siglos y crecían altos con los años. *Los árboles kuvara eran nativos del planeta agrícola Qiilura, donde eran cosechados por sus frutos.Republic Commando: Hard Contact *Los árboles manax provenían de Neimoidia y se plantaban en los mundos monetarios de los neimoidianos.El Laberinto del Mal Apariciones * * * * * *''Cosecha Roja'' *''Jedi Academy'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Kinect Star Wars'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela * * * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' * *''Dark Times—Fire Carrier 3'' *''Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 3'' *''The Last Jedi'' * *"Extinction" *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' * *''The Star Wars 6'' *''Domain of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''Beyond the Rim'' *''The Jewel of Yavin'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Choices of One'' *''El Ojo de la Mente'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] / novela / novela juvenil *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' * *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Ewoks'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks—Shadows of Endor'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela / novela juvenil * *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' * *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' * * * *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' * * * *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación}} Fuentes *''Droids\Ewoks'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * * * *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * * * *Ultimate Adversaries'' * * * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''How to Speak Droid with R2-D2: A Communication Manual'' * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' * * *''Fly Casual'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Clasificaciones biológicas *